My Marine
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: 17 year old Olivia has and assignment to write to a random stranger for her english essay. She gets assigned a marine by the name Elliot Stabler. Will a relaionship bloom via letters? or will she stay with her current boyfirend? Read and find out! A story I wrote based on my one-shot Ghost from My story Prism. Please give it a chance! Thanks! a bit of assault in C2!
1. The Project

Olivia sat at her desk in the back row, bored. She was thinking about her boyfriend Brian. She couldn't wait until 9th period was over. She was tapping her pencil on her desk and leaning on her hand completely out of it. She didn't hear her teacher talking to her.

"Ms. Benson" Mrs. Andrus said.

Olivia continued to stare off into space. Completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Ms. Benson"

Olivia jumped and her pencil fell. Mrs. Andrus cleared her throat.

"Yes Mrs. Andrus?" Olivia said trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was just asking you what your favorite quote is." She spoke staring at Olivia waiting for an answer.

"Um, I like" she looked down at her paper "'Anyone can try, but the only person who can really take those walls down, is the one who put them up.' By Anonymous" Olivia said.

"Very good Ms. Benson" she said walking back to her seat.

"That was close, get your head together Benson!" Her best friend Alex Cabot whispered from beside her.

"I know, I know" she murmured. She looked down as started to doodle as Mrs. Andrus spoke again.

"So class, you will be working on a project until the end of the year, you will be assigned a pen pal. You will write them for the next 6 months. Then I want you to write an essay on their life and customs." She spoke as she passed papers down the rows.

"What does this have to do with literature?" A girl by the name of Rose asked.

"We are doing this because it will help you all broaden your horizons. So you can stop texting and talk to someone the traditional way. The main reason for it is to show you how different places in the United States can be. To help open your eyes a little bit. I think you will all enjoy it" she smiled just as the bell rang. Everyone was up and out if their seats in 10 seconds.

"Oh Olivia?" Mrs. Andrus Said.

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

"I really hope you take this project seriously. I think it will help you open up"

"I will, thanks" she gave a small smile before walking into the hallway.

"Hey babe!" Brain said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Bri" she breathed kissing him lightly.

"You ready to go?" He asked pulling her close.

"Actually Alex was taking me home today, we need to talk" Olivia said kissing is cheek.

"Fine" he said.

"Let's go Benson" Alex said laughing.

"Okay" she went to pull away from Brian, but he turned them around and pushed her into the wall. He kissed her hard on the lips. He felt her gasp and took the chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. It took her a second to gain the strength but she pushed him away lightly.

"I gotta go Bri, I'll see you later" she said breathless. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Liv" Alex said glaring at Brian.

"Coming" Olivia walked with Alex to her car.

"I don't understand why you let him just kiss you like that, you were like a statue. Did you even want it?" Alex asked slightly pissed.

"No, but he's Brian, it's what he does." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You shouldn't let him do that to you. Kissing is a mutual thing and him sticking his tongue down your throat is not only gross, but defiantly not mutual" she said unlocking the car as the both got in.

"Please leave it alone" Olivia said rubbing her temples.

"Only for now, who did you get for the project?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, I haven't looked" Olivia said taking out her America Literature binder.

"Well look! I got this guy named Fin, well that's his nickname. He's in the Air Force." She smiled.

"Oh sounds nice, hmm his name is Elliot Stabler. It's says he's in the Maries" she read from the paper.

"Oooh he sounds HOT!" Alex said as she pulled up to Olivia's house.

"Oh god, shut up Alex!" Olivia laughed as she got out of her seat.

"Hey, you never know!" She smiled as Olivia shut the door. She rolled down the window.

"So not nice!" She pouted.

"Bye Cabot!" Olivia waved as she walked up her front steps.

"See yah tomorrow, we still on to go shopping?"

"Yup" she smiled opening the front door.

"See yah Benson!" She called as she drove away.

Olivia laughed to herself as she walked into her house. She let out a sigh of relief. Be mother wasn't home yet. She walked up into her room and sat on her bed. She looked at her phone and she has a text from Brian.

_Hey babe! Can I still come over tomorrow?_

_Bri_

'Oh Shit' Olivia thought. She's going to the mall with Alex tomorrow. Brian is going to be so mad. She cringed at the thought of having to deal with angry Brian, he still was no Serena. Olivia heard the front door slam and she jumped. She quickly sent a text to Brian and pulled out her school work.

_Sorry, I have plans with Alex._

_Liv_

Olivia had just finished her homework when her bedroom door flew open to reveal a very drunk Serena Benson.

"Hi Mom" Olivia squeaked out.

Serena Walked closer to Olivia, Olivia felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Her hand involuntarily went to her cheek. A single tear fell down her cheek because she knows exactly what tonight has in store.

*SVU*

Olivia woke up with a bruise on her cheek and abdomen. She went into the bathroom and covered it up with make up. She looked at herself and all she saw was a broken girl looking for a way out. She looked away because she knew she was about to start crying. She walked down stairs to see her mother passed out. She got a glass of water and two Advil. She put them in front of her mother. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door, and Alex was waiting for her in the car.

"Hey Lexi!" Olivia said getting in the car.

"Hey Liv" Alex smiled as she pulled out of her driveway.

"So are you excited to write your Marine." Alex asked.

"He's not _My Marine _Alex" Olivia huffed

"Yeah, Whatever" Alex smiled.

Olivia looked out the window and started daydreaming when Alex's voice interrupted it,

"Soooo Liv" She started.

"We are not talking about this!" Olivia spat.

"You need to tell someone."

"No, I'm fine Alex" Olivia huffed getting out of the car and meeting Brian.

"Hey baby" He murmured pulling her into a heated kiss. Alex gagged behind the two.

"Can you not?" Alex spat looking at Brian.

"What's her deal?" Brain asked Olivia.

"She thinks you're a controlling asshole, I guess she doesn't see you like I do" She smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled her close as they walked to first period.

*SVU*

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Olivia. She found herself sitting in ninth period. She had zoned out. She glanced over at Alex who smiled then she turned and listened to what Mrs. Andrus was saying.

"So I want you to write to your pen pal during the period. This will be the only class time I'm going to give you." She sat down at her desk and started grading papers.

"Why don't you start writing _Sexy Stabler_, holy shit that'sa great name. That his name from now on" Alex whispered to Olivia.

"Shut up Alex" She took out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Stabler,_

_Elliot__,_

_I have a school__, __I have a project_

Olivia huffed. This was harder than she thought. She crumbled up the paper and got a new one out. She thought for a second before writing.

_Dear Marine,_

_I hope your training of going well; I have this project for school where we write someone who is in a different part of the US than we are. Then in 6 months and I get to write an essay! Yay! I got you, so here I am writing you, sounds promising I suppose. I hope you're not a total creep. I have a few questions though, what race are you? How old are you? Where are you originally from? I know this sounds really stupid... Sorry_

_~ Olivia Benson_

_P.s. if you got this far, thanks for reading. I hope you write back._

Olivia folded the letter up and grabbed the envelope off her desk. She thought about not sending then thought 'Why not' she quickly put the letter in the envelope and signed her name and wrote her address and then his. She put a stamp on it and slid it into her backpack. She sat there smiling to herself hoping that _Elliot_ would have to write her back.

_**I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue! I would love your feedback! :)**_


	2. Elliot

_**Warning: little bit of assault. Not much. **_

Elliot Stabler was sitting on his buck reading a book. It was their rest period and he wanted to get some reading time in. His friend Derek walked over and climbed up on his bunk giving Elliot a quick 'hey' before lying down on his bed. Derek had his girlfriend at home so he got a lot of letter, Elliot not so much. That's why it surprised him when General Moore walked in looking for him.

"Stabler you got a letter" he said walking over to him.

"Who would write me?" He asked his superior.

"An Olivia Benson, Stabler, do you have yourself a girlfriend?" Moore joked causing the other trainees to laugh.

"Thank you Sir" Elliot said through clenched teeth.

He walked back over to his bed and say down. He looked over the front of the envelope before slowly opening it. At first glance he noted that _Olivia _had beautiful penmanship. As he read the letter a smile grew on his face. He read the letter again, probably about 4 times before grabbing a pen and paper to respond.

_Ms. Benson,_

_Sounds like an endearing school project. My training is going well, but it's not easy. I have about 1-2 rest periods a day around 30 minutes each. I have 3 nights out a week. As for your questions, I'm 19, Caucasian and I lived in Queens. What about you? I hope school is well. What grade are you in? It doesn't sound stupid, it's hard to talk to someone and not know them. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_E. Stabler_

_P.s. I would never be rude enough not to read your letters! _

He smiled to himself before placing it into an envelope and writing his address then copying hers onto his letter. He quickly got up and put it into the sent box. He walked over and sat back on his bed.

"Who's the girl Stabler?" Derek asked leaning over the bunk.

"Not sure, some girl named Olivia. She has a school project. I have no idea how she got my name though." He said smiling to himself.

"It's nice to get a letter" Derek breathed.

"Yeah, it really does. Heard from the girlfriend yet?"

"Now, she's on vacation with her parents."

"Oh" Elliot said looking towards the door. There general had just walked in.

"Alright, rest times UP! Get up and do your 3 miles!" He yelled and everyone filled out.

"Stabler I want you to beat your time by 3 minutes."

"Sir, yes, sir" Elliot said marching out with the rest of the trainees.

*SVU* *SVU* *SVU* *SVU* *SVU* *SVU*

"Have you heard from your marine?" Alex asked as she and Olivia walked to her car.

"No I haven't, and for the last time. He's not my marine!" Olivia said getting into the car.

"It's been 4 days! How has he not written to you yet?" Alex grumbled.

"Why do you want him to write back so much?" Olivia asked.

"I'm hoping you will fall in love with him and dump Cassidy."

"Will you drop that lex? I'm not going to break up with him!"

"You're like his human sex doll Olivia!" Alex spat.

"I can't believe you just said that"

"It's true! He doesn't love you, he only want you for sex!"

"So what? What if I already know that!" Olivia yelled.

"Then I'd ask you why you are still with him!"

"Cause I want to be loved, I know I shouldn't, but I want to at least pretend its love." She spoke softly.

"Liv, Brian is not the right guy. He uses you; I don't want you to get hurt." Alex spoke softly taking Olivia's hand.

"I know, I just-I don't know what to do" she breathed.

"Please, just consider all the thins he does that you don't like. Then consider breaking up with him."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the talk." Olivia smiled pulling her friend into a hug before getting out of the car. She grabbed the mail and gave Alex a final wave before walking into her house. She put the mail in the table and quickly took her stuff to her room. She came down and went through the mail to see a letter from _Elliot_.

Truth be told she was a lot more excited than how she looked. She was about to open it when there was a knock on her front door. She put the letter down and opened the door to reveal Brian.

"Hey Bri" she gave him a faint smiled before letting him in.

"Hey babe" he pulled her into a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked going to the couch.

"What I can't see my girlfriend?" He asked with a bit of defense in his voice.

"No, I just meant that I wasn't expecting you" she said.

"Well I'm here now" he said slyly. He pulled her close and started kissing her hard on the lips. She pushed him away.

"Not now Brian, I don't want to."

"I don't care, you're my girlfriend. You are her to please me" he grumbled pulling her into another kiss.

"Please you!" She spat trying to push him away. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

"Bri stop it" she pleaded as he started to unbutton her top. He didn't respond. She tried to push him off he grabbed her wrist and held them tight in one hand. He started kissing down her neck. She tried to fight him.

"Brian Please" she said a tear slipping down her face. To Brian's surprise his phone started to ring. He grabbed his phone. Still holding Olivia down.

"What!"

_Brian Cassidy do not speak to your mother that way! _

"Sorry mom"

_I need you to come and watch your brother. _

"I'm busy"

_Now Brian. _

"Fine I'll be there in 10"

He hung up the phone and looked down at Olivia.

"To be continued." He kissed the top of both her breast before kissing her hard on the mouth. He got off of her and walked out her front door.

Olivia took a breath before slowly buttoning her shirt up. She wiped her mouth and slowly sat up. She let the tears fall from her eyes. She got up and grabbed Elliot's letter. She smiled lightly as she opened it. She let out a laugh when she read it. He seemed like such a gentleman. If only Brian could be like that. She left a few more tears fall. She grabbed a pen and a paper of the desk. She started to write him back.

_Elliot,_

_You seem like a really sweet guy. Thank you for reading my letter and responding. To answer your questions. I'm also Caucasian. I'm 17 years old I will be 18 soon. You don't live to far from me. I live in Manhattan. I'm also a senior this year. I'm glad you understand how hard it was to write that last letter! Could I have your advice on something? Well you see, I have this boyfriend and he's, well... He seems to think that I'm his doll. He can do with me what he pleases and expects me to just do it. Like today, I was about to read your letter and he came to my house to have sex. I told him I didn't want it, but he didn't stop. Luckily his mom called before anything other than my shirt was gone. I don't know what to do. I know I need to end it because he can't just do that to me, but I'm afraid of what he will do. I'm sorry, you probably don't care. I just really needed to tell someone. I hope you still respond. I understand if you don't. _

_From,_

_Olivia_

_P.s. Sorry about the tears :/_

She sighed before getting an envelope and taking it outside to the mailbox. She walked back into her house and went into her room. She finally let it all out. She cried, she cried about her mom, Brian. Even about how she was scared to tell anyone. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

_**Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Check out my PRISM one shot Ghost! That's what this story was based on! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Standing up to him

Olivia sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Brian. It had been about a week since the incident. She hasn't told Alex and if she was honest with herself she was waiting for _Elliot's _letter. She wanted his opinion on the situation. It was easier for her to ask for help when she didn't have to face anyone. _Elliot _seemed like a gentleman and would give her good advice.

She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she breathed sitting up.

"Hey honey, you have mail. I'm going out so, be safe" Serena said as she handed Olivia the letter.

"Thanks mom" Olivia smiled as her mother walked out. She wasn't a bad mother when she didn't drink she was actually a decent mother. She just wasn't sober enough to be considered a 'good' mother. Olivia smiled to herself when she saw that the letter was from Elliot. She decided to read it out loud since she was home alone.

_Dear Ms. Olivia,_

_I'm sorry you cried. Seeing the smudged words due to your tears made me upset. No one should make a lady cry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that with your boyfriend. He should not treat you like that, you are in a relationship therefore you should be with him because you care about him. Not because you're afraid to leave him. I do hope that you end things with him. I don't know you that well, but no one deserves that. For talking to you briefly I can tell that you most certainly should not have to deal with an 'abusive' boyfriend. If I was there I'd kick his ass, I have a friend who was like that back in high school. If you ask my friend Derek after I read you letter I was in the gym for 3 hours. I beat my 3 mile by 4 minutes. I was fuming; I'm a bit of a hot head. I do care Olivia, I'm glad you told me, I'm glad you trust me. On a better note, I was thinking we could say something we love and hate. This will help you with your essay and I want to get to know you better. I'll start I __hate__ your boyfriend (soon to be ex I hope) and I __love__ that you trust me. I hope to hear from you soon, and I hope that you don't get hurt when you talk to your boyfriend. To keep you safe, I put my Semper Fi necklace in here. I doubt you will wear it, but please be safe._

_From,_

_Elliot_

_P.s. I figured I'll give another hate and Love considering the first two had to do with you. I __hate__ hypocritical people, but I __love__ to have movie nights, where I just sit on the couch and watch movie after movie. _

Olivia smiled as a happy year fell down her face. This was probably the sweetest letter she has ever gotten or rather the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She looked in the envelope and there way a gold necklace. She lifted it up by the chain and intertwined it through her fingers so she could look at the pendent. It was gold and had _Semper Fi _engraved on the front. She turned it around and it had _E. Stabler _engraved on the back. She felt a smile grow on her face.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

2 days later:

"Brian we need to talk" Olivia said walking up to him with Alex close behind.

"About?" He asked turning around. Olivia could see the fire in his eyes. She took a step back and her hand involuntarily went to the necklace that hung around her neck.

"Our relationship" she breathed.

"What about it?" He seethed she watched as his fist clenched.

"I can't do this with you anymore. We are done Brian." She spoke softly.

"You can't break up with me. I own you" he spat stepping closer.

She didn't know where it came from. Or how the hell she wasn't scared. But next thing she knew she was in his face.

"Listen here Brian and listen well. You don't OWN ME! I am my own person. I'm tired of you treating me like SHIT! I'm not your sex doll, if you want one, then go FUCKING BUY ONE!" She yelled before storming off and heading to Alex's car.

"What are you looking at Cabot?" He demanded looking at a laughing Alex.

"An Asshole who just got dumped! Have a nice life Cassidy" she laughed before turning on her heels and walking to her car where Olivia was waiting.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

For the next 5 months Olivia and Elliot have been writing back and forth. They have been getting really close. Neither will admit it, but they are falling for each other.

_El,_

_I finished my essay on you! I turned it in yesterday. I'm so glad my senior is almost over! 1 more week! Then I'm done! Yes! I just have to worry about finals and you. How are you doing by the way? I'm sure my heart stopped beating when you told me you got hurt. I can't believe that a newbie shot you! How do they even let that happen! I hope your healing well. Just thought id let you know that you aren't getting your necklace back. I love it too much! I also have your picture on my mirror. I see it everyday when I wake up! Write back soon! I miss your letters! _

_Love,_

_Liv_

_P.s. I graduate in a week! So excited! _

_Xoxo_

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

_Liv,_

_I'm glad you finished your essay! I can't believe it's been almost 6 months! Study hard for your finals! I'm doing well; my shoulder still hurts a little bit. Don't worry about me; I'll be better in no time! The poor kid couldn't hold the gun; it was too heavy for him. I didn't get mad at him. I will tell you, getting shot HURTS! That is a feeling I don't what do feel again! If you're always going to wear my necklace, then I don't want it back! I want you to write back soon! I bet by the time you get this your finals will be done! I wish I could go to your graduation! Smile big when you take your diploma, like you did in the picture I have! I keep it on my desk. I love seeing your beautiful face everyday! Write me soon! _

_Love,_

_El_

_P.s. I'm coming home in a week. I just found out today, you're the first person I'm telling! I hope we can finally meet. _

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! I'm thinking if posting another story! Let me know if I should! It will be really AU, but they are the most fun to write! :)**_


	4. Meeting

Elliot walked into his new apartment. He had just gotten home. He had Olivia's letter in his hand, he had gotten it yesterday. He hadn't gotten a chance to read it yet. It was around 3 am. He dropped his stuff on the ground. He walked over and sat on his couch. He opened her letter.

_El,_

_I wish you could come to my graduation too! I really wish we could meet now. Write me when you get settled into your apartment. I will smile big when I get my diploma! I graduate tomorrow! I'm so excited to finally be done with high school! Write me soon! Oh and my birthday is tomorrow too! I'll be 18! I'm so excited! Write me soon! :)_

_Love,_

_Liv_

_P.s. I hope you like your present._

He smiled to himself. He grabbed the package. He had no idea it was from Olivia. He slowly opened it and started smiling. She bought him a watch. It had the Marine Corps logo in the clock and he flipped it over it had _My Marine _Engraved on it. He smiled as she slipped it on his wrist. He went and fell asleep on his couch with a smile on his face.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Olivia was sitting in her bed. Today was the day she was graduating. She hadn't gotten a letter from Elliot yet she hoped he would get home safe. She wanted nothing more than for him to be at her graduation. A girl can dream though. She got up and slipped on her dress. It was black and strapless. She was wearing a pair of black heels. She curled her hair and out it half up half down. She put on a light make up. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"There you go Liv, looking good" she spoke smiling at herself.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Olivia was sitting listening to Alex who was valedictorian give her speech. She smiled and stood when she was done.

"Yeah Alex!" She yelled.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur Olivia found herself standing on stage. She was about to be called.

"Samuel Baker" her principle called. He walked on stage and accepted his diploma. He walked off stage and hugged both his parents. Olivia smile fell she wasn't going to have anyone to hug when she got her diploma. She had no idea where her mother was. She put on a fake smile.

"Olivia Benson" her principle called.

She walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Congratulations" he smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled before walking off the stage. She was about to walk to her seat when something caught her eye. She turned around and standing right behind her was _Elliot. _He was still in his uniform.

"Hey Liv" he smiled. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Oh my god Elliot! How did you get here?" She asked as tears running down her cheeks.

"I got home early! I'm so proud of you" he said still holding her tight.

"Thank you" she said. She didn't want to let him go.

"I love my gift" he murmured into her hair. She smiled.

"Good, I love my necklace" she pulled away to look in his eyes. Her hand went and cupped his cheek.

"You're really here" she smiled through her tears.

"I really am" he smiled covering her hand with his. He moved his other hand up and wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe it" she smiled and blushed as his thumb ran across her cheek.

"Happy birthday Olivia" he breathed kissing her forehead. She blushed again.

"El I-" she started but was interrupted by Brian walking over.

"Is this him? Is this the reason you broke up with me?" He demanded.

Elliot quickly moved Olivia behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back.

"Get out of here Cassidy" Alex spat walking up to them.

"I want to know, tell me" he demanded.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything" Elliot said.

"He's not the reason. You are Brian. You treated me horribly." She murmured barely audible.

"I'll change. I miss you Olivia." He said.

"No you don't. You're sleeping with the whole cheerleading squad" Alex yelled.

"Stay out of this Cabot" he growled.

"I think you should leave now" Elliot spat.

"I think you should step away from my girlfriend." He said stepping closer.

"I'm not your girlfriend Brian" she said standing in front of Elliot.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I'm okay" she breathed turning to face Brian.

"It's time for you to leave Brian" she said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked challenging her.

"Leave Elliot out of this" she said. She felt Elliot take her hand. She all of the sudden felt invincible.

"Why?" He said walking closer to the pair.

"He has nothing to do with this" she spat.

"He has everything to do with this." He said getting in her face.

"No he doesn't. You are an asshole. I ended it because all you wanted was sex. Elliot is an actually gentleman and I love him" she yelled.

"What?" Elliot and Brian said at the same time. Olivia turned around to Elliot ignoring Brian.

"I said I love you" she whispered.

"You do?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do"

"Good, I love you too Liv, so much" he said smiling.

She smiled looking into his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned up to lightly brush her lips against his. She got more confidence and pressed her lips to his. She felt him respond. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Yes, I defiantly love you" she breathed before finally opening her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Let's go Liv. I have you present at my apartment." He said taking her hand.

"You truly are amazing" she smiled up at him.

"What about me?" Brain growled. He hated to be ignored.

"Go to hell" Alex said as she slapped him following Elliot and Olivia.

"Thanks Cabot" Olivia smiled at Alex.

"Anything for my best friend. Soooo your sexy Stabler? The name doesn't so you justice." Alex said eyeing him.

"Alex!" Olivia said.

"What? He's hot! I mean I know he's yours but damn! You are so lucky! I wish Fin would show up here" she laughed.

"Fin who?" Elliot asked

"Tutola, he's in the Air force. He won't get home for another month."

"I know Fin! We went to high school together" Elliot smiled.

"You do?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. You must have been the girl he was talking about in his letters. He really likes you"

"He does?" Alex blushed.

"Yeah"

"See he like you! And you thought he wouldn't." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, your right. Well I have to go, text me Liv"

"Okay, Bye Lex" Olivia waved.

"Are you ready to go get your present?" Elliot asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to get me anything"

"I wanted too" she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"We are here" he said as they got to his apartment door.

"What did you get me?" She asked.

"Close your eyes." She did as instructed.

"Okay hole on" he opened his apartment door and walked her inside. He closed the door and turned on the light.

"Okay open" he said. Her mouth dropped open.

"Elliot! Oh my god!" She gasped as her hand went to her mouth.

_**What do you think? I'm a little unsure about the chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you to all those who review! Love you guys! :)**_


	5. Home

_"Okay open" he said. Her mouth dropped open._

_"Elliot! Oh my god!" She gasped as her hand went to her mouth. _

"Do you like it?" He asked. She turned around and hugged him.

"I love it! You got me a puppy!" She smiled as she walked and picked up the small black lab.

"I'm glad you like him. What do you want his name to be?" He asked as he came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm I like Jake, what do you think?" She asked.

"If you like it, I like it" he kissed her head. Jake started barking. They both smiled.

"What do you want to do for the rest of your birthday?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"Remember when you wrote me your first letter with the things you love and hate?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's just sit here together and watch movies." She smiled up at him.

"I think that's a great idea, do you want a change of clothes."

"I do thank you, can I pick a movie?"

"Go ahead. I'll get you clothes." He smiled walking into the other room.

Olivia looked around his apartment. It was nice and clean. She looked at his movies and smiled as she pulled out one of her favorites.

"Here you go; bathroom is down the hall 2nd door on the left." He said. He had taken his jacket off and shoes. He was left in a t-shirt and his uniform pants.

"Okay thanks, don't start without me" she called.

"I won't, I'm going to make popcorn." Elliot walked into the room and was followed by Jake.

"Hey little guy, you want a treat?" He asked as he picked up the puppy.

He barked in response. Elliot reached up into the cabinet and pulled out a small milk bone. He gave it to Jake and put him down.

"You ready?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen.

"I am, let's go" he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

They sat on the couch together. Jake snuggled into Olivia's legs. Elliot had his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist.

"I could get use to this. I'm so happy you came today" she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you, just by writing you" she breathed.

"Me either, but I'm never letting you go" he smiled.

"How did I get so lucky? I mean I went from Brian to you" she spoke softly.

"I'm the lucky one Liv. You are so kind, smart, and caring, not to mention beautiful and sexy" she blushed.

"You are so sweet" she murmured snuggling into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hold you in my arms?" He asked.

"No" she breathed looking into his eyes.

"The second I got your letter with the tears stains. I wanted to hold you in my arms until you stopped crying." he leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you" she murmured before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer as she moaned into his mouth.

"I love you too" He smiled as he brushed his lips across hers.

They both heard faint snores and they looked over to see Jake fast asleep. Olivia smiled before picking him up and carrying him to his bed in the corner of the room. She went back and sat on Elliot's lap.

"I can't believe you got me a puppy" She smiled at him.

"You said in one of your letters that you've always wanted a puppy growing up. So it's your 18th birthday, so I bought you a puppy"

"I can't believe you remembered that"

"I kept all of your letters" He breathed.

"You did?"

"I did"

"Me too" she smiled and snuggled back into his chest.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Do you want me to drive you home now?" Elliot asked as they finished their 2nd movie.

"No, I really don't want to go home" She breathed.

"Why?"

"I never told you this..." She started.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"I didn't want to tell you by letter."

"Tell me what Olivia?" He asked again more concerned.

"My mother abused me my whole life. She was raped and in the product. She hates me; well she hates me when she's drunk. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." She breathed. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Liv. I love you and I will never leave you. Nothing you do will push me away. I really do love you" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, and thank you" she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"You want to stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"No, it's okay Liv."

"Please stay with me then. I don't want to sleep alone" she breathed.

"Okay, come on lets go to sleep" he said taking her hand and standing up.

"Okay" she spoke softly as they walked to the bedroom.

"Do you mind if I sleep shirtless?" Elliot asked.

"No go ahead" her voice cracked.

Elliot proceeded to take his shirt off. Olivia's mouth hung open. _He was HOT shirtless. Not that he wasn't hot clothed, but damn_ Olivia thought. Nothing but dirty things were running through her head.

"You okay Olivia!" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" she stuttered.

"You sure?" He asked amused.

"Yeah"

Olivia crawled into bed and sat there watching Elliot move around the room. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back out in a pair of gray sweats. He looked so hot Olivia had to keep herself from jumping him. He turned out the light before getting into bed with her.

"I won't bite" Olivia said.

"I didn't want to push you" he breathed.

"I wanna snuggle" Olivia said in her best child voice.

"Come here" he chuckled. She moved and cuddled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She kissed his bear chest before falling asleep. Elliot looked down at Olivia and knew that this is where he belonged. He kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

_**That's it for this chapter! Remember to review! Thank you to all of you who do! Love you guys!**_


	6. Barbie

"El?" Olivia asked as she felt around the bed to see she was alone. She let out a huff and sat looking up at the ceiling. _Way to go Olivia, you really know how to pick Em. Always get yourself screwed over._ She thought as she took a pillow and covered her face. _At least I didn't have sex with him. _

"Liv? You awake? I made breakfast" he smiled as he entered the room. She uncovered the pillow from her face and all her doubt melted away. He brought her a tray that had pancakes, eggs and toast along with orange juice. She leaned up against the bed frame. She gave him a huge smile.

"Here you go beautiful" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Why are you so nice to me, we met yesterday." She asked puzzled.

"We may have met physically yesterday, but I've known you for months. I didn't matter what you looked like. Or anything of that nature because you had and still have my heart Olivia. I would do anything for you. I love you" he breathed sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too; I guess I'm not use to this version of love. The only 'love' I've ever experienced is being used for sex or someone's punching bag." She breathed a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I will do everything in my power to show you what true love it" he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you, for everything" she smiled before she looked down at her food.

"Eat, I'm going to get a shower" he kissed her forehead before getting up.

Elliot walked into the bathroom and smiled when he heard Olivia.

"God Elliot this is so good!" She moaned.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"I think we should go out and do something" Elliot said as he finished putting their lunch dishes away.

"What did you have in mind?" Olivia asked leaning over the counter.

"How about we go for a walk through the park or maybe get some coffee"

"How about we go for a walk then get some coffee" she smiled.

"I like the way out think" he smiled as they walked over to get their coats.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"This is nice" Olivia breathed as she squeezed his hand as they walked.

"It is it's not to hot either" he said kissing her head.

"Yeah, it's just perfect"

"Just like you" he murmured causing her to blush.

"No I'm not" she puffed looking away.

"Liv, yes you are" he took her chin in his hands so she would look at him.

"But-"

"No buts, you are perfect. You may not see it, but I do" he kissed her lips lightly.

"I'll just take your words for it"

"I will prove it to you one day" he breathed.

"I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" he breathed leaning down to kiss her. They continued to walk hand in hand. They walked up to this little cafe just outside of the park.

"This place looks nice"

"Yeah, let's go in" she smiled pulling him in after her.

They got a seat and sat down together. Elliot across from Olivia.

"I really don't want to go home" she breathed.

"You don't have too"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"I mean, you can-"

"ELLIOT?" A blonde girl asked as she walked up to their table.

"Kathy?"

"How are you!" she gushed as she sat down next to him.

"Been doing alright. Just got back from the marines. Kathy this is my girl-" he started only to get interrupted by Kathy.

"That so cool, so we should get back together." She said wrapping her hands around his bicep. Olivia had been watching the interaction and she had; had about enough of this Barbie.

"Okay, listen here Barbie, he's taken and I suggest you take your arm off of Elliot before I take it off for you" she seethed.

"Elliot you couldn't possibly be dating this- this" she was trying to look for the right word.

"The next word out of your mouth better be 'women' Kathy" Elliot said ripping his arm out if her grasp.

"B-but Elliot"

"I think you should leave" he said

"Ellie"

"Ellie? Are you serious?" Olivia almost started laughing, if she wasn't so pissed she be in hysterics.

"Yeah Kathy it's time for you to go"

"Whatever" she spat getting up.

"See you later Barbie" Olivia spat as she walked away.

"Later bitch" Kathy said over her shoulder.

"That's it" Olivia said getting out of her seat. She was stopped by Elliot's hand on her wrist.

"Let it go baby" he spoke softly. She looked at him and relaxed.

"You dated that?" She asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah, for 2 years. Junior and senior year" he said kissing her head.

"What did you see in her?"

"Nothing that's worth remembering" he smiled.

"Lair" she breathed.

"She's nothing like you Liv, I never loved her" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good, now what wee you going to tell me before we got rudely interrupted?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to live with me. Instead of going back to your mom"

She looked at him and she smiled wide before pulling him close and hugging him. She kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Are you sure?" She asked pulling away slowly.

"Yes" he said looking into her eyes.

"Then of course I would!" she smiled kissing him again.

_**That's it for this chapter. I would like to let you guys know I have 2 other stories and a broken laptop so I will be updating every 3 days. Maybe if I get a new one I will update faster! Who knows! Leave a review! Thanks!**_


End file.
